


no use being pissy over un-bought milk

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, anyways. gene forgot to buy milk, busy bee that he is, dorky fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: written for the prompt ”Don’t start a tickle fight when I’m supposed to be mad at you!”





	no use being pissy over un-bought milk

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO again it's me again anyways here's some domestic baberoe fluff
> 
> no disrespect intended, hope you enjoy! <3

“So let me get this straight, you’re mad at me because- what, I forgot to buy milk?”

“You forgot to buy milk  _even though_  I texted you about it four times  _and_ reminded you twice about needing it this morning,” Babe sighed, running a hand through his hair and tugging a little in frustration. “Ugh, it’s fine, we can just make something else for dinner. Was just gonna try and use up the rest of the cheese before it goes bad.”

“Cheese doesn’t go bad,” Gene replied matter-of-factly, nose scrunching up a little at the glare Babe threw him at that- his ‘helpful tip’ apparently much,  _much_  less helpful than he’d previously thought. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” he sighed, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. “I know I said I’d get it, I just-”

“-You’ve had a busy day, it slipped your mind, things have been a little crazy at the hospital- it’s fine, I get it,” Babe grumbled, cutting him off perhaps a little more harshly than he’d intended to. “It’s okay, just I’ve been busy too this time, but it doesn’t matter.”

“I mean, it sounds a little like it  _does_ matter, given the tone of your voice and all,” Gene hummed, coming to hug his fiancé from behind and rest his head in the crook of his shoulder while the other scanned the fridge for something else to make other than his Ma’s mac-n-cheese. 

“What tone is that?”

“Like you’re mad at me,” Gene murmured, beginning to gently run his fingertips up and down Babe’s sides. He decided to test his luck and press them in a little, only lightly, just enough to-

“Are you trying to tickle me?”

Gene didn’t say anything, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he jabbed his fiance’s sides once again.

“Don’t start a tickle fight with me when I’m supposed to be mad at you,” Babe groaned, though Gene could practically hear him smiling too. “It’ll only end in tears.”

“Yeah, yours when you’re begging me to set you free after I pin you down and go straight for your feet.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.”

Babe spun on the spot, swiftly grabbing both of Gene’s hands and pinning them to his sides with a strength that never failed to catch Gene a little off guard in the best possible way. He was smiling now, albeit a little wickedly, leaning in to whisper in the other’s ear.

“Try me, I dare you,” he breathed, and ordinarily Gene would have murmured something in reply about taking it elsewhere- to a bedroom, perhaps- except that this time, well;

“Jesus  _shit_ Gene when did you free your hands?! No! Fuck! Don’t go for my sides no please- please oh god no I love you I’m sorry for being pissy about the milk Gene  _please-”_

And Gene just cackled at that, deciding it only fair to give Babe a two-second head start before chasing after him with arms outstretched, glad more than anything to see him laughing again.

(Even if it was a little manically, and Gene did end up very nearly sustaining a black eye from all of his flailing.)

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, babe has SUPER sensitive feet. but not in a fun sexy way, in a 'if you touch them, you will lose all of your teeth and die' way. and honestly? big same babe, big same.
> 
> hope ya enjoyed! much love! x


End file.
